1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus connected to, for example, a printing apparatus for performing printing based on an input command, to a printing method for such an apparatus, and to a printing system including the printing control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when registering font data in a printing apparatus in a printing system of this kind, data is transferred to the printing apparatus after compressing the data in a host computer. In general, data compression is performed for all font data, and there is no means for performing data compression for a part of font data, or for selecting different data compression functions for each font data.
When registering font data after performing compression for all font data, the printing processing speed decreases due to the processing required for expanding compressed data during printing. On the other hand, when registering font data in an uncompressed state for all font data, the memory size required for registration is large.
When performing compression for all font data, the same compression method is generally used, and characteristics, such as the compression ratio, the expansion speed and the like, of each font data are not taken into consideration.